Adam the Vagineer
Adrian or Adam the Vagineer is the vigilante of Well and rival of Lord Tippler. He is also a Vagineer which he can morph either Vagineer or human form. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His idle theme song is One Piece New World OST - Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff Sabo His Vagi-mode theme is Gourmet Race - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Appearance Adrian is under WHT team with Wingstick and Aperture Labs Hard Hat. Origin Originally a RED vagineer, he was wander around the places until he discovers mysterious pink energy bar. As he touches it, it began transforming him back to human. However, aware he still enable to morph back to vagineer for his desire, he decides to set off his journey to discover the truth behind the energy bar he's holding. Eventually, he discovers soul magic withtin it. Since then he began secretly hone his new craft along with his average Vagineer attacks. Frearing the Original Vagineer wants to steal the power for himself, he eventually leaves his life as vagineer and renew himself as ordinary human. Thus he's joining White Team and The Lotus under Lord Tippler. However, Tippler betrays him before the organization disbanded. Despite this, he began working as freelance vigilante under his double life as Adrian and Adam the Vagineer. Personality and Behaviour Unlike regular vagineer, he is far more calm, friendly and less hostile than any other mercenaries. Although he's still a cannibal, Adrian usually eats dead human after battle between RED & BLU or anyone tries to kill him including other Vagineers. He is also directly oppose Then Original Vagineer as he fears they might use soul magic for other purposes. Occasionally, he hangs out with group of pirate outlaws, Saintville for friendly events. Powers and Abilities Adrian has similar ability to other vagineers. But due to his mastery of soul magic, he's able to mordify his vagineer abilities for better advantages. Under his normal states (human form), he has basic vagineer condition as he possess superhuman strength, durability. His main ability as vagineer is advance limb detachment, similar to The Original Vagineer's limb detachment, he can shoots several hands like tentacles but he's unable to use them as grappling hook thanks to his telekinesis. Instead he can fires his projectiles at the same time controlling it like homing missles. Although he can regenarate his limbs, Adrian can extends powers to other vagineers. This shares many traits include enlargement fist from GRN Vagineer, master ball aka energy ball from YLW Vagineer and his former superior's Hypersonic Scream known as Soul Wave after charge his soul magic onto his mouth, this grant him powerful enough to push tanks or other obstacles apart. He's also uses conversion but he ususally does it to reverse vagineer curse from original vagineer by transforming them back to human. However he needs more than regular Vagineer technique, so he learns both soul energy ball and energy dome, perfect for defense and counter-attack against top-rank Freaks. If he needs something desperate, he can morphs himself to vagineer. This allow Adrian to fight at his full potential under boosting his strength, speed and endurance. Thus making him evenly match against The Original Vagineer. But if things get seriously rough, he can perform Soul Bomb as his finishing maneuver. This allow him to take out heavy Freaks including giant Caberneer. Adrian's Limb Detachment.jpeg|Adrian's great right arm along with multiple limb detachment as projectiles. Adrian's Soul Energy Ball.jpeg|Adrian's Energy Ball Adrian's Vagi-mode.jpeg|Adrian morphs himself to Adam the Vagineer Adrian's Soul-Ball.jpeg|Adam uses Soul Master Ball similar to YLW Vagineer technique. Adrian's Energy Dome.jpeg|Adrian's Energy Dome. Adrian's Soul-Wave.jpeg|Adrian's soul wave Adrian's Soul Bomb.jpeg|Adrian charges up his soul bomb under vagi-mode. Faults and Weakness Although he has superb power enough to even the odds against his former superior, but he's not perfect. His magic has limit and his vagineer standards still vulnerable against special abilities from other Freaks without soul magic. Also he's a pacifist, prefer not to defeat and surpass instead of killing them. Even if he does, he mostly likely ignore his act few seconds later. Trivia *Adrian actually has a wife but passed away due to illness. *Adrian is actually friendly to older/dangerous Freaks including Dic Soupcan *Adrian is the characters inspired from other Vaigneers, especially he possess similar abilities but different concept. Category:Vagineers Category:WHT Team Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Magicians Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Abominations Category:Engineers Category:Friendly